


破三轮车

by Sophieeeee



Series: PWP [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Threesome, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: PWP还写什么Summary啊？！





	破三轮车

宽大的手掌覆盖住你的手背，五指滑进指缝中扣住，你们的手臂相叠，他的汗液似乎要浸入你的肌肤。

“做什么？”

潮湿的气流喷洒在耳廓上，你打了一个哆嗦。这让你看起来有点怂兮兮的，但是你控制不住——尤其是在那个人正用脚趾头撩起你的裤管，轻轻在你的小腿上来回移动的时候。

“热……”粗糙的舌尖在脖颈上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，你不由得叹息，像是要把七情六欲吐露在空气中。背后的男人咬了咬你的耳垂，催促你回答他的问题。

“我要开空调。”

一只手把近在咫尺的遥控器扔到了床下，你愤恨地踢了一脚身前的人。被袭击的男人笑嘻嘻地夹住了你的腿，扯下你的裤子送去给遥控器作伴。

“会着凉的——”男人认真地解释道，配合着床伴把你剩余的几件衣服扔到房间的各个角落，“待会儿你会出很多的汗。”

你有些羞恼地看到自己的袜子挂在了床头灯上，抬起肩膀伸手奋力够着，背后的人握着你的肩头，你们在床上打了个滚。你压在他身上，像是压在了一座活火山上。火山喷着热气揽住了你的腰，你快要融化了。两只手顺着曲线上下抚摸着，手掌掐进肉里，另一双手附上了你的大腿，窸窣的声音在室内被放大。难道他想玩叠叠乐吗？你挣扎着想要起身。他难得顺从地直起身。

现在你坐在他的大腿上，舒服多了。

你迎面撞上一张脸，嘴唇被含住，唇瓣被人叼着，毫不客气地拉扯。一瞬间你有些害怕自己的嘴巴会被啃下来。有条舌头钻进了你的嘴巴里，舔过口腔的每一个角落，在吮吸着，像是要把你的灵魂吸出来。他勾着你的舌头，磨蹭卷动着，炽热的呼吸和你搅在一起。房间的屋顶似乎在旋转，你不由得闭上眼，恍惚间听到不知是谁的心跳声，砰砰砰，快要穿破胸膛。

然后他终于放过你，把自己的脑袋搁在你的肩膀上，扭过头在你的脖颈上印下爱意，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得心里发软。你满足地叹息着抱住他，觉得自己的怀里从未如此充实。

一时间房间里只有你们三个人的呼吸声。

你挪了挪屁股，想要找一个合适的姿势。房间里的温度让你感到晕乎乎的，汗水使得床单变得黏腻，可是你又眷恋这被夹在爱人中间的踏实感。你放软了腰肢靠着身后的人。他把的下巴搁在你的脑袋上，你的头贴着他的脖子。

你爱死他平时抬着下巴对你洋洋得意的样子了。

身后的人缓缓移动着他的手，抬起你的身体。怀里的男人像是大梦初醒般起身，撑着你的肩膀在你的额头上亲吻着。一只手指头自身后从臀缝探进了你的身体，你深吸一口气，身体比你的主观意识更早放松下来。你张开双腿，因为期待而不由自主地舔了一下嘴唇，身前的人顺势把自己挤进了你的怀中，比刚才还要贴近。你一直试图忽略的那两个贴在腰背和小腹上炽热物体存在感猛然提高，他们的部位上下移动着，毫不克制的呻吟声在房间里一圈圈扩散。

突然意识到将要发生什么的你努力想要用双手推开怀里正一心一意地往你的屁股里塞指头的人。

“我们讨论过这个了——操！”突然弯曲的手指头让你的身体猛地弹了一下，然后被人从背后扣住，牢牢压在原地，“我们说好了不玩这个！”

胸前的头忽然抬起，差点撞上你的下巴，你把脑袋往身后贴。其实你整个人都想要往身后躲，可是显然这两个男人是共谋，你被困住了。你忿忿地收紧肌肉，恨不得夹断那几根乱动的手指头。

他的眼睛戏谑地笑着，你在心中狠狠记下一笔。

“为了我，你能行的。”他在你的耳边呢喃着，低沉沙哑的声音带着诱惑。

身体一空，一个滚烫的物体抵在进口处，身前的人满含期待地吻着你的嘴角，你的双手被压在床上扣住。缓缓进入的过程像是推开了一扇窗，像是最后一个楔子被锲入。你的身体腾空，眼中蒙上了水汽使得世界变得迷幻，挺起的胸遇上了另一个人火热的亲吻。

一扇窗能他妈推两次吗？

“神他妈——”身后懒散的推动让你忍不住呻吟，“神他妈为了你——”

“嘘，乖。”正用舌头在你肚脐上打转的人抬起头把你的咒骂与呻吟含进嘴中，他揉着你的头发像是安抚一个哭泣的孩童，“我们会照顾好你的。”

-

空调嗡嗡响着，冰凉干燥的空气包裹着你。你懒洋洋地把脑袋往松软的枕头里埋进去，任由自己在睡梦中逐渐坠落。

温暖的手掌拍了拍你的后背。

“做个好梦。”

“滚。”

温柔的笑声中，你心满意足地睡着了。

 


End file.
